antes no, pero ahora si, ¿que debo hacer?
by karime.ramirez
Summary: anteriormente Gumi sentía algo hacia una de sus amigas Lily masuda pero decidió olvidarlo, pero su intrépida compañera lily ara un movimiento por el cual a Gumi le regresaran esos sentimientos ¿que movimiento sera? horrible Summary pero este es mi primer fic, porfavor pasen y lean
1. esto es correcto?

Advertencia:

Este fic ya lo he corregido en lo que sería el modo del guion

Este fic es un yuri de la pareja lilyxgumi de vocaloid si no te gusta esta pareja por favor no leas…o al menos dale una oportunidad

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Ahora, bien aquí está mi fic

Era una tarde tranquila, en una gran casa conocida como "la casa vocaloid" pero, al parecer solo habían 2 chicas, de tantas personas que habitan en esa casa.

- aaaaag que aburrido-se quejaba una peculiar peliverde de unos ojos del mismo color que su cabello y llenos de vida de unos 18 años-ya no pasan nada bueno en la televisión-dijo al momento de apagar la gran pantalla que se ubicaba en la sala

Por detrás del sillón en donde se encontraba la peliverde se podía apreciar a una rubia de unos 20 años hincada, riendo por lo bajo, solo por el simple hecho de que le gustaba acosar literalmente a gumi, hasta que no aguanto más la risa pero para no delatar su acto de asechar a la peliverde se paro lenta y silenciosamente del lugar donde se encontraba hincada y de un pequeño pero audaz movimiento logro taparle los ojos con las manos a gumi y esta al percibir el acto no pudo más que dar un respingo de el pequeño susto que le logro sacar la rubia

-tranquila tranquila soy yo-dijo lily al ver el acto que hiso gumi y en pocos segundos le quito las manos de su cara y ojos-que haces eh?

-¿tú qué crees?-pregunto de una forma sin muchos ánimos y levemente enojado

-supongo que estás viendo la tele…pero apagada

-eeh c-cierto n-no es obvio-dijo algo apenada la peliverde ya que quería que la rubia entrara en razón de una forma lógica

-supongo que si…aah ¿crees que tarden los chicos en regresar?

-no sé, pero no deberías quejarte tu decidiste quedarte, aunque, de cierto modo yo igual ya quiero que regresen, me dieron ganas de unos pockys

-¿hm enserio?-pregunto Lily-yo casualmente tengo unos cuantos aquí-dijo sacando una caja de los ya mencionados

-¿me regalarías uno?- dijo gumi con un brillo en sus ojos

-claro!-dijo mientras sacaba un pocky de su respectiva caja, pero este nunca llego a gumi

-emm Lily? Ya me das el mío?-dijo viendo que la rubia permanecía inmóvil con un pocky entre sus labios

-hm aquí esta-dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más a gumi

-eeeh jeje creo que ya no quiero-dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de Lily por el hecho de que esta estaba muy cerca

-oh que pena, creí que querías uno-la rubia contesto de un modo un poco infantil-bueno entonces me comeré este yo…sabes porque es un pena?

-porque?

-porque este es el último

-¿¡QUE NO HABIAN MAS!?

-jo no que no querías

-SI QUERIA PERO TENIA PLENEADO QUITART… ehh-al mencionar lo ultimo la menor no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco

-aaa ya entendí, pues ahora si quieres que te perdone porque me ibas a robar uno, tendrás que aceptar este pocky

-y-y ¿p-porque he de querer tu perdón?

-bueno si no lo quieres por el perdón, no será por el perdón, pero sé que quieres el pocky

-e-e-e-está bien

Lily sonrió un poco victoriosa, mientras que gumi se acercaba cada vez más a Lily y se ruborizaba cada centímetro que se acercaba a la rubia, cuando los labios de gumi llegaron exactamente en frente del pocky, un poco ansiado por la peliverde, tardo pero logro morder la primera parte del susodicho, cada vez acercándose a los labios de la rubia hasta que se detuvo, frente a frente, gumi estaba decidida en dejar de una vez el pocky pero, tardo en decidirse ¿Por qué? Esa era una de las preguntas por las cuales se tardaba un mas en despegarse, gumi estaba viendo directamente los ojos de la rubia, pero algo raro se veía en la expresión que tenia Lily en ese momento, fue entonces que Lily ya no tuvo más autocontrol y mordió el dulce crujiente que tenía entre sus labios, acercándose aun mas a los de peliverde al ver eso se intento separar pero algo ocurría, la rubia se acercaba cada vez más a la menor hasta que quedo lo suficientemente cerca de sus labios y con una mano agarro la nuca de la peliverde haciendo que su cabeza no escapara de su siguiente acto. Gumi por fin se decidió y dejo el pocky para intentar separarse de la rubia, de la cual estaba muy cerca, pero su intento de separarse fallo hasta que decidió hablar

-Lily!¿Q-que haces?

-lo siento, me gustas tanto que no me pude resistir

Gumi logro percibir lo que trato de decir la mayor, pero al ver el gran movimiento que hiso la rubia la dejo aun más sin palabras y completamente roja, pues Lily en un gran acto, como pudo termino de acabar con el poco espacio que había entre los labios de la menor con los suyos logrando que estos se juntaran y sin más espera, Lily empezó a darle a ese acto pasión, diciendo en ese movimiento todo lo que siempre a sentido hacia la peliverde, sin embargo la peliverde sufría una batalla emocional, por un lado le encantaba lo que estaba haciendo, tanto Lily dándole ese toque amoroso y diciéndole todo lo que siempre sintió, como lo que hacia ella que era corresponder ya que ella desde el fondo de su corazón amaba a Lily, pero decidió olvidar ese sentimiento por el hecho de que ambas eran mujeres y creyó que Lily no lo aceptaría. Y por el otro lado lo que le dijo que debería olvidarse del sentimiento que tenia hacia Lily era la que la obligaba a querer rechazar el acto, por desgracia esos pensamientos de rechazarla eran mayores ya que cada vez se le acumulaban mas preguntas negativas hacia eso. ¿Qué pensarían los demás de esto? ¿Acaso esto está bien? Esas y más preguntas hasta que no pudo más, ese acto se sentía realmente bien pero su subconsciente no lo quería aceptar lo cual la obligo a separarse de una manera muy repentina pero ella no quería que Lily se diera cuenta de que realmente la amaba ya que ella entro en razón y sacando la conclusión de que esos sentimientos estaba completamente mal

-¡porque hiciste eso!-dijo aun estando roja a más no poder

-¿Qué no fui clara?, bueno te lo repetiré, te amo, siempre lo he echo

-n-n-no digas eso, sabes muy bien que esto está mal-dijo aun MAS roja ¿eso se puede?

-no creo que este mal si es amor de verdad

Al decir esto se volvió a acercar a gumi, realmente quería por siempre besarla pero esta vez fue un ruido por fuera de la casa que le impidió seguir

-mmmh creo que deberé abrir la puerta-dijo alejándose del rose que llevaba entre sus labios y los de la menor, dejándola aun completamente roja. Al pararse rápido corrió hasta la puerta pues el ruido que la desconcentro fue el de sus amigos que regresaban a la casa-¡hola! ¿Compraron comida?

-si la cocinas tú te la daremos-dijo una castaña al momento de entrar a la casa seguida de 2 rubios, un peliazul, una peliturquesa, una pelirosa y un pelimorado

-¿oigan que le paso a gumi?-dijo uno de los rubios que habitaba en esa casa, al momento de ver a la peliverde completamente roja y en shock

-mm ¿gumi?, ¿te pasa algo?-pregunto la pelirosa

-…

-mmm que mal ¿me pregunto que le habrá pasado?-pregunto lily

-¿tú no tienes nada que ver con esto o sí? Digo porque por lo que se tú te quedaste solo con gumi

-yo JAMAS le haría algo malo- al decir esto solo volteo a ver a la peliverde y un pequeño foquito se predio dando a entender que tenía una idea-yo creo que será mejor llevarla a su cuarto para que descanse

-pero ni se puede parar- kamui dijo

-dije que será mejor LLEVARLA no que se vaya a su cuarto

-ooh cierto hay mucha diferencia en eso, ¿quien la lleva?

Al momento de decir eso el pequeño rubio len iba a alzar la mano, en forma de decir que el la llevaría pero una rubia mayor se le puso en frente

-yo lo hare, digo, ella siempre me a dejado entrar a su cuarto y no creo que sea buena idea que otros entren sin su permiso

-buen punto, pero…,¿ si puedes con ella? No necesitas ayuda –dijo el peliazul al ver como Lily empezaba a cargar a gumi, en esa posición que usa un esposo recién casado con su recién esposa

-gracias pero si puedo-dijo mientras que subía las escaleras de la casa en dirección al cuarto de gumi, con la peliverde en brazos, roja, y con sus ojos abiertos como platos al ver en qué posición la estaba cargado la mayor

Una vez, frente a la puerta de la habitación de gumi, de la cual estaba muy alejada de los demás cuartos, como pudo Lily abrió la puerta, entro a la habitación, dejo a la menor en la cama y volvió hasta la puerta. Gumi al ver que Lily se acercaba a la puerta se calmo ya que creía que Lily se retiraba pero no era así, Lily solo regreso a la puerta para cerrarla y ponerle seguro, cosa que asusto a gumi

-ahora ¿podemos volver a lo que estábamos?- dijo de una forma sensual viendo a la peliverde que ya estaba reaccionando

Continuara…

Bueno esta vez lo he "corregido" conforme a otro fic que vi y que estaba de esta manera y si nada mas corregí lo que sería el guion. No sé si de esta manera este bien , en el caso de no por favor denme otro consejo que les digo que este es mi primer fic y apenas estoy aprendiendo


	2. no mas vuelta atrás

Bueno hola nuevamente a todos, si al fin aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste y por cierto estaré intentando establecer los consejos que me han dado

(Estoy escribiendo esto en el Microsoft Word así que si hay errores de ortografía no será ya completamente mi culpa pero aun así intentare ver cuáles son y corregirlos)

Empecemos

-ahora podemos volver a lo que estábamos

-p-p-¡pero de que hablas!-pregunto gumi muy alterada. No sabía realmente lo que sentía ya que por un lado creía que el siguiente acto sería interesante e incluso algo apasionado, pero por el otro lado, como sabrán, no era aceptado aunque realmente creía que todos esos pensamientos no valían la pena ya que ni siquiera sabía que era lo que realmente iba a suceder

Lily empezaba cada vez a acercarse más lo cual no era algo muy agradable para algunas hormonas de la menor

-terminemos lo que estábamos haciendo- dijo estando ya parada en la orilla de la cama

-¡ ¿eso qué significa?!-pregunto gumi alterada. Quería sacarse de dudas

-es increíble que lo hayas olvidado- acerco su rostro al de gumi, inclinándose un poco

-b-bueno, no es que lo haya olvidado es solo que…-volteo hacia otro lado evitando el contacto visual

-mm ya veo

-hm-nuevamente se dio vuelta para ver de frente a Lily

-sí, ya entendí

-¿exactamente que entendiste?

-que estas indecisa-dijo-en la sala has correspondido muy bien el beso que te di pero de repente te separaste, el sonrojo que después vino en ti me aclaro muchas cosas. Tú crees que esto está mal pero te digo algo-se acerco al oído de la menor megpoid- no me importa si me rechazas ahora ya que seguiré insistiendo una y otra y otra vez hasta que logre mi meta-esto lo dijo en un susurro el cual claramente pudo percibir gumi

-Lily ¿te puedo decir algo?

-lo que tú quieras

-yo desde hace un tiempo t-te he a-a-amado-dijo ruborizándose cada vez más-p-pero todas mis ilusiones se fueron por muchas cosas y decidí olvidarlo

-ósea que ya no…

-no. Yo nunca dije que lo había olvidado del todo –dijo con una sonrisa mientras le tapaba la boca a Lily con uno de sus finos dedos

Lily no se lo podía creer. Le brillaban los ojos con algo realmente indescriptible. Esperaba que gumi la rechazara, le diera una buena cachetada por pervertida y acosadora y nunca le volviera a hablar, pero no al contrario, resulto que después de todo habían sentimientos encontrados y desde hace tiempo

-no estás ¿jugando verdad?

-Jamás te haría eso, no desconfíes-estaba completamente confiada, no mas vuelta atrás

Con una mano y una parte del brazo rodeo desde la mejilla hasta la nuca y con la otra acariciaba la mejilla de la mayor. Estaba decidida ya que no quería quedarse en silencio y que Lily pensara que la rechazaba y la abandonara

Lily por otro lado seguía en shock, hace unos minutos gumi estaba rechazándola entre comillas y ahora le dice todas sus verdades de tiempos inmemorables, ella creía que fue muy rápido todo este cambio pero aun así no iba dejar pasar la oportunidad de su vida y esperaba que esto no fuera solo pasajero

-Gumi…

-Lily…

Y como era de esperarse juntaron sus bocas en un, al principio tímido y torpe pero que entre más tiempo pasaban de estar así más apasionado y confiado se volvía, beso.

Paso un largo tiempo de estar en ese bello y romántico acto. Desgraciadamente se detuvieron y separaron por falta de aire pero dejaron sus frentes en símbolo de que lo que ocurrió no fue error

-Gumi por lo que más quieras no te alejes nunca de mi

-ok ok, no volveré a dudar sobre mis sentimientos-le dedico una gran sonrisa al momento de decir lo ultimo

-Lily!¿No crees que ya te estás quedando mucho tiempo ahí? Debes dejar descansa a Gumi-se escucho del otro lado de la puerta una voz masculina, muy reconocida por ambas chicas que estaban en un asunto importante

-tranquilo Kaito, gumi ya despertó y se encuentra muy bien ¿verdad?

-esto…digo si si

-me alegro. ¿Van a bajar? Espero que si porque queremos salir a pasear, ya saben ¡paseo nocturno!-dijo muy alegre el amante de los helados

-¿tú qué opinas? Gumi-pregunto en un tono de voz bajo

-pues… ¡vamos!

-jeje ok ok –dijo- Kaito bajaremos en un segundo

-ok las esperamos allá abajo-se retiro del otro lado de la puerta alegre por saber que sus amigas irían al paseo

-bueno entonces ¿no crees que será mejor que nos arreglemos un poco?

-está bien

Lily dio una gran sonrisa a la menor y abrió la puerta para ir a su habitación a arreglarse mientras gumi hacia lo mismo pero en su habitación.

Cuando ambas terminaron de arreglarse bajaron donde los demás

-Al fin sales ¿qué tanto hacías en la habitación de gumi eee?-pregunto Meiko

-¡no me digas que gumi ya no es virgen!-dijo de forma sorpresiva pero burlona la megurine

-jajaja ya quisiera tener ese tesoro-dijo Lily mientras volteaba a ver a gumi mientras esta parecía que estaba en un concurso de ver quien estaba más rojo y competía contra un tomate. Mientras los demás se quedaron con una cara de no saber exactamente qué fue lo que dijo la rubia y querer que volviese a repetir lo que dijo

-…

-d-digo… a-a donde vamos a ir

-tenemos pensado ir a cenar a un restaurant-esta vez hablo miku

-Bien pues vallamos

Dijo lily mientras salía de la casa seguida de los demás

Continuara


	3. en la cena

**Antes si, pero ahora no. ¿QuE debo hacer?**

**Capitulo 3 **

Un ambiente serio inundaba la situación, la indiferencia entre Gumy y Lily estaba afectando a todos, la incomodidad estaba casi en su totalidad cuando Miku decidió romper el silencio

-¿Por qué tanto silencio? Estamos comiendo!

-Tú lo has dicho, estamos comiendo, no podemos hablar con la boca llena. Dijo Meiko con firmeza

-Hagamos un juego!. Dijo Kaito, tan entusiasta como siempre.

-No.

-Anda sí! Buena idea Kaii-kun. Dijo Len tan solo para molestar a Meiko

-Dije que NO! Dijo Meiko, aún más enojado

-Siiii, Meiko-san. Dijo Miku con su voz aún más aguda

-YA PAREN! Grito Gakupo

Después de oír el problema que se había hecho, el mesero se acercó a la mesa y dijo con una voz con tanta firmeza que intimido a todos

-¿Hay algún problema?

-No, no lo hay, puede retirarse. Dijo Luka, con su voz tan firme y tan suavemente tranquila como todos los días.

Aun así, la indiferencia entre Gumy y Lily seguía, ignorando los sentimientos que se escondían bajo esa gran ley del hielo RIN

-Ouch! Rin! Que seas hiperactiva no es culpa de mi pierna! Dijo Miku al sentir una patada proveniente de la persona que se sentaba a su izquierda; Rin

-Cállate Miku! Dijo Rin enojada

-Algún día vas a parar de molestar a Rin, Miku? Dijo Lily molesta

-Hey! Lily no te pongas de su lado, sabes muy bien que fue Rin quien golpeo a Miku! Dijo Gumy en tono autoritario

-Bueno; no te altereeees

Bien esta vez un muy buen amigo me ha ayudado a la realización de este capítulo llamado André x3. El tiene un canal de youtube: channel/UC3rUt7mp_XjLh4A3CR6NBbg/featured

Ahí lo podrán conocer un poco xD


	4. y después

-hmmm…ah, esto se está tornando aburrido. Esto no es como me lo imaginaba

-a que te refieres con eso kaito. Pregunto miku al notar la inconformidad en su amigo

-sí, antes eran más risas y ahora…

-pues no sé si lo has notado pero estamos en un lugar refinado, no en un bar. Meiko interrumpió la frase de kaito, pues empezaba a cansarse de su infantil actitud

-¡oye buena idea!; Dijo entusiasta rin

-¿qué?...

-¿qué les parece si terminando de cenar vamos a un lugar más divertido?

-¿y a qué lugar según tu deberíamos ir?; Pregunto luka con algo de intriga en su voz. Al parecer le interesaba la idea de su compañera

-oh yo tengo una idea. Esta vez fue gumi quien al escuchar la idea y que nadie tuviera recomendaciones de lugares, aprovecho para brindar una idea

-¿así?

-sí, que les parece… ¡la discoteca central de Tokio!

-wa, yo apoyo la idea, que lista eres gumi-chan. Dijo Lily mientras abrazaba a gumi, mientras los demás solo veían atentamente la situación

-pues no suena mal pero… no ese lugar es un poco caro. Dijo gakupo

-t-tal vez

Nuevamente el silencio gobernó la mesa en la cual se encontraban nuestros amigos hasta que el mesero llego

-¿desean algo más?

-no con la cuenta estaría bien. Contesto meiko a la pregunta del mesero, y que gracias a esta respuesta la mayoría de los que estaban ahí le mandaron una mirada interrogativa. ¿No se supone que iban a cenar y estar más tiempo en el restaurant ya que no iban a ir a otro lugar?

-emmm… ¿meiko, no vamos a comer un poco más? se preguntó un poco extrañado un amante de las bananas

-¿y para qué? Si comen más, van a estar vomitando por toda la discoteca. Sonriente se dispuso a sacar su cartera mientras la cuenta llegaba

-¿¡si iremos!?

-claro que si, después de todo no me puedo resistir a una bebida

-ja ya me lo esperaba

-sí, sí, sí, sí, oye gumi ¿me acompañas baño?. Pregunto Lily

-emm… ok

Todos miraban atentamente, presentían que algo ocultaban esas dos chicas y querían saber que tan grave podría ser eso como para ocultárselos. Mientras tanto Lily y gumi ya habían entrado al baño

-¿qué pasa Lily?

-¿no crees que están sospechando?

-en primera, ¿que se supone que deberían de sospechar?

-nuestro amor. Decía la rubia mientras en su rostro se podía ver como exageraba la situación para darle a entender a gumi de que se trataba todo eso

-oye no es nada oficial

-sí, pero muy pronto lo será…

-esta bieeen… volviendo al tema, más bien deberías ser tú la que debería simular un poco mas

-ahora resulta que yo ¿eh?

-pues si

-mejor dejémoslo como que ambas ¿bien?

-pues ya que

-siii, por eso me gustas. En el transcurso de su frase camino hacia gumi para brindarle un abrazo

-jejeje

-hmm. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que hacer mis necesidades

-está bien, yo voy con los demás

-sale ahí te veo

Gumi salió del baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa en donde se encontraban sus amigos. Al llegar empezó a sentirse un poco incomoda por las miradas que sus compañeros le brindaban

-gumi…

-si luka

-¿que se traen tú y Lily?

-¿d-de que hablas?

-no te hagas, sabes muy bien de que hablo. A pesar de que luka usaba su tono usual de voz, ósea calmada, lograba intimidar a gumi y gracias a ese nerviosismo que engendraba por parte de gumi, luka se había contestado sola pero quería sacarse completamente de dudas

-n-no se d-de que hablas. Contesto una sonrojada peli-verde

-vamos gumi, sabes que puedes decirnos cualquier cosa. Al parecer miku había notado el gran nerviosismo que la mayor luka le había causado a su amiga, así que decidió intentar calmarla con su tono de voz revelando que cualquier cosa que diga estaría bien. Y eso hiso…

-es que…verán. Soltó un suspiro; ella y yo estamos saliendo

-¿¡QUE!? Dijeron todos al unísono

-no es nada oficial aun. El rostro de la chica estaba ardiendo

-¿desde cuándo? Pregunto miku más calmada

-agh… desde hoy

-aaaa por eso tardaron cuando te llevo Lily a tu habitación

-see

-hay mi media hermana sale con mi otra media hermana y no me dijeron nada. Se hiso el sufrido gakupo, tomando en cuenta que entre ellos tres se hacían llamar "hermanos" por la confianza que se tenían

-fue precisamente por eso que no te dijimos. Y no digas que entre los tres somos hermanos, ya que si yo "salgo" con Lily y somos "hermanas" eso sería raro…sin ofender. Dijo dirigiéndose a los gemelos kagamine quienes solo se sonrojaron y se hicieron los desentendidos

-bueno al menos nos sacamos de dudas. Luka hablo mientras veía como del baño salía una de sus compañeras

-amigos del alma, ¿qué hacen? Pregunto Lily

-nada solo hablando de ti y de gumi. Contesto kaito

-así ¿y de que cosas?

-de lo malas que son fingiendo; si Lily ya sabemos que salen…en teoría salir. Contesto meiko

-aah se dieron cuenta

-sí y aparte luka casi mata con la mirada a gumi solo para dejar en claro que pasaba. Contesto rin un poco agraciada al recordar la escena mientras que, luka tenía una expresión triunfante

-bueno, de todas formas lo iban a saber algún día

-pues si

-bueno no importa…¡vamos a la discoteca!

-está bien

Todos los presentes salieron del restaurant y se fueron con entusiasmo a la discoteca que no quedaba muy lejos del lugar donde anteriormente se encontraban

Continuara…


End file.
